Conventional substrate processing systems often utilize single process chambers to perform multiple steps of a process. For example, a single process chamber may be utilized to rapidly heat, deposit material, and subsequently cool down a substrate. However, the inventor has observed that the continuous heating, cooling, and provision of different process resources required to perform the aforementioned tasks causes the system to be energy inefficient and, therefore, costly to operate.
Therefore, the inventor has provided embodiments of an indexed inline substrate processing tool that may address some or all of the aforementioned problems.